A Father's Wish
by krissie678
Summary: Ronon/Keller. Ronon learns of a father's wish.


Ronon/Keller- established relationship

Sadly, I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

A Father's Wish

Grabbing the last piece of chocolate cake, Ronon balanced it on top of his tray of food while scanning the commissary for a seat. Spotting Colonel Sheppard at the far table Ronon made his way over taking a seat across from him.

Sheppard looked up from reading a mission report and greeted Ronon, "Hey big guy," Ronon grunted a reply and dug into his dinner. "Something wrong? You've been more silent then normal."

Ronon set down his fork. "No, nothing's wrong," he answered, "Can I ask you something?"

Sheppard had never seen Ronon look so nervous. "Sure buddy. What's up...Girl problems?" he questioned sarcastically. It had been a well known fact around the city that Ronon and Doctor Keller were a couple. They hadn't come out officially, except to Ronon's team, but it was obvious. Between Ronon's frequent trips to the infirmary (even more so than usual), Jen's addition to Sheppard's team nights, and the few sightings of them sneaking out of each other's quarters in the morning, anyone with half a brain could figure out what was going on.

"Uh…not exactly," he explained, "Jen's father's turning 55 next month, so we're going to head over to Earth for his party."

"Ahh…I get it now. Meeting the father. Big step."

Ronon had been worried since he had agreed to go with Jen. Meeting a woman's parents on Sateda was a big deal. When he met Melena's parents, all his buds at the tavern told him horror stories of their own. He had secretly hoped that meeting Jen's father wouldn't be as big of a deal on Earth as Sateda. Obviously he was wrong.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, you'd do anything to keep her safe?" he asked.

"Yeah. If anyone hurt her I'd rip them limb from limb," he explained passionately.

"You love her?"

What kind of stupid question was that? He loved everything about her: The way she stuttered when she got nervous, how elegantly she did her job, and how beautiful she was waking up in his arms in the morning. "Yeah…more than I thought possible."

"Then you'll do great."

"Thanks." Ronon finally felt somewhat relaxed about the upcoming trip.

RJRJRJRJRJRJ

Walking up the sidewalk to the small house, Ronon glanced over towards Jen and realized she wasn't there. Turning around he found her fiddling with the sleeves of her blue sweater.

Closing the distance between them, Ronon calmed her hands and wrapped them in his. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

Looking in his eyes Jen asked, "What if my dad doesn't like you? The last boyfriend I brought home, he didn't like very much. I just want-"

"Everything will be fine," he leaned down giving her a peck on the lips, "Trust me."

Smiling up at him, she tugged his hands slightly towards the house. "Okay. Come on."

RJRJRJRJRJRJ

The party was starting to finally die down and Ronon had only met Jen's father in passing before he was pulled away by a woman Jen said was an old neighbor. Before Ronon knew it, the only people in the living room were himself and Jen's father sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Jen had went into the kitchen to help clean up the dishes leaving them alone.

"Ronon…its Ronon, correct?" asked the slightly older man. Jen was the spitting image of her father, except she got her blonde hair from her mother. The man who sat next to him had dark brown hair speckled with small amounts of gray and an expression on his face he couldn't decipher.

"Uh…yeah," he replied. Here comes the interrogation, but if Sheppard was right he had nothing to worry about. Let's hope.

"So, you and my Jennifer?"

"Yeah," now was the time to recite all the things Sheppard explained, "I love your daughter Sir and-"

"I hope you're very happy together."

Huh? What happened to the grilling? "That's it?" he asked unbelieving.

The smiling father revealed, "I've been watching the two of you throughout the party and I realized how happy she looks. I just want my daughter to be happy."

"Thanks, but I really do love her."

"A father's wish is for their children's happiness and I can see in her eyes and smile when she's around you that she is happy."

"I am happy dad," Jen explained coming in from the kitchen with a beautiful smile on her face. Sitting in between the two men in her life she explained, "I love Ronon so much."

"Well good sweetheart," he said standing, "It was wonderful to meet you Ronon but I have a couple of errands that I have to make. Excuse me."

Now alone in the house, Jen settled into Ronon's arms, "So…that went well. What'd you say?"

"Nothing…I just hope our children grow up to find happiness like us. It's a father's wish."

"Children?" Jen smiled. She had been dropping subtle hints to Ronon recently and was beginning to have doubts about whether Ronon wanted children.

"Yeah…Why don't you show me you old bedroom?"

"Gladly," she said seductively pulling his lips to hers.

The End!

--------------

Please review.


End file.
